Wrong Time
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Drinny drabble set during HBP


ul id="posts" style="margin: 0px 60px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.333333015441895px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; width: 700px; color: rgb(76, 76, 76); line-height: 24px;"  
li class="post group" style="margin: 0px 0px 45px; padding: 0px 0px 45px; border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(230, 230, 230); outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.333333015441895px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style-type: none;"  
div class="cont group" style="margin: 0px 0px 7px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.333333015441895px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.333333015441895px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" /p  
ul class="ul1"  
li class="li1"Ginny walked down the halls with Harry, Hermione and Ron. She heard a snigger and looked up. Draco Malfoy. Ginny looked at the boy with fake looking blonde hair and blue eyes. His pale face worked so perfectly with his eyes. She couldn't help but stare. She shook her head and walked onwards. "WEASEL!" Draco called. Ginny turned as did Ron, Harry and Hermione. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron / Draco smirked, he caught their attention. This would be fun. "Just want to find out what my favorite group of misfits is up to. The mudblood, the blood traitors the chosen one." He rolled his / Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go to the common room." She told Hermione. She walked past Draco and up the steps to the Gyriffindor common / He watched the youngest blood traitor walk away. Despite himself, he noticed the swish of her dark red hair. He looked at Potter, he had just appointed her to the Quidditch team. He was glad, it was a good way to see her / The next time he saw her was indeed,the Quidditch game. He realized, bitterly, that he hadn't thought this through. He couldn't be ogling her if he was supposed to be looking for the / Ginny got on her broom and waited for the quaffle to be passed to her. She bit her lip anxiously, she'd probably end up staring at him and not look where she was / Moments later, potter caught the snitch. "Damn it!" Draco swore mentally, stupid blood traitor distracted / Ginny didn't even notice. Her eyes were locked on the side of Malfoys face. She then realised and smiled. She went over to her team. He swore angrily and kicked his / Ginny watched him. She bit her lip, deciding not to go over to him. She'd had a crush on Draco ever since her 3rd year, but, no one knew. He pushed past the Gryffindor team and went to go sulk. Ginny went with her team down to the changing rooms. They walked past Draco. Most of them team laughed at him but Ginny just rubbed his arm, meaning sorry, and walked on. Now he was getting sympathy from the blood traitor? He sneered at / The next time they made contact with in the great hall. He caught her staring and sneered again. Ginny looked down at her plate of food. She cut up her sausages and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Why could he never be a normal human being around her? He scolded himself. Well, he KNEW why…br / Ginny looked over at him and saw him staring. She turned her head back and smiled as she went up the steps to get ready for hogsmeade. Malfoy saw her at the three broomsticks. Word was, last hogsmeade trip she was joint at the lips with dean but now she was alone. She caught him staring again. She blushed and looked away. They made eye contact before Draco immediately turned away. At least he didn't sneer this time…br / She blushed a deeper shade of red and finished her butterbeer. She stood up and walked out. He practically ran away, seeking refuse in Honeydukes. Ginny decided to go to Honeydukes. She looked around, noticing Draco but not saying anything. Great. Now she was following him. She got a chocolate frog and some beans and walked out. He waited five minutes before leaving / One of these days he may pluck up the courage to actually talk to her - have a proper conversation, blood status be damned, but.. It wasn't their time ybr / br / /li  
/ul  
/div  
/li  
/ul 


End file.
